Alternate coal story
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: This is an alternative story to my oc's the coals. Hope you guys enjoy. I don't own Steven Universe only my oc's
1. Chapter 1

**This this is an alternate story for my coal oc the other story has not happened but it starts after my oc has been created. At this point there is only Pearl, Garnet and Rose in the army anyway enjoy.**

The Coal's had been created on Earth for around 1000 years and had been mistreated for the entire time that they were created. They were put to work as soon as they were created and taken to Homeworld when they were at the right age. One Coal that was created was different however she was more resilient then the others, she was always trying to run away or escape. One day she formed a large enough group to escape with when they finally escaped they ran into the crystal gems the Coal's had always been told of the gems and were told to kill them on-sight. However, when the Coal's saw the Crystal gems they bowed their head's in respect the main leader even going to one knee in front of Rose. From that day on the large group of Coal's fought alongside the Crystal gems in hopes to free the rest of the Coal's one day. As time went on the gems had gotten close with every single one of the Coal's and the leader of the Coal's had gotten very close with Rose they had become best friends almost as close as siblings. But then the dreaded day happened. The day that would change everything.

It seemed just like a normal routine patrol on the abandoned battlefield the Coal's and Rose were walking through the two leaders talking to each other about what the plan was when suddenly a large ship landed in front of them. The gems pulled out their weapons and aimed it at the ship a large orange Jasper exited the ship and laughed at what she saw.

"so Rose your army has been forced to recruit Coal's now?" The leader of the Coal's walked forward and aimed her sword at Jasper. "Aw what are you going to do?" She looked back into the ship and turned back. "Quartz's attack!" Suddenly a large group of Quartz soldiers emerged with their weapons attacking the group. After what felt like hours most of the Homeworld gems were defeated when Jasper leaped in and poofed several Coal's. The leader of the Coal's went to defend her people when she saw Rose was going to the warp pad.

"Rose!" Rose looked back. "Don't go! We can't do this without you!" Rose sighed and kept walking. "No! If you leave you'll be sentencing us to death!" Rose didn't stop though and in a second the Coal's went silent as Rose disappeared. Another Coal was poofed making the remaining leader yell in anger and she swung her sword at Jasper. She defended her people with everything she could but it wasn't enough. Jasper swiftly grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into the air before anyone could do anything Jasper was repeatedly punching her in the gem until cracks were forming and after one final punch she let the shards fall to the floor.

"Finally, that mistake is taken care of" She see's the remaining Coal's looking at her terrified. Jasper smiles evilly noticing a cave behind her she had a Peridot do research on the area before they arrived and if she got the right area then.. after punching a hole in the ground she saw a large cave system with natural human crystals growing around. The remaining Quartz's gathered the Coal's and threw them in the hole the Coal's gems were not damaged but they received injury's on their physical forms. Before Jasper left she dropped the leader of the Coal's gem shards down the hole. "Enjoy burying your leader" and with that she was gone leaving the Coal's abandoned in the unknown cave system. Some were scared, some were angry but all of them were sad for the loss of their leader. They sat their for days thinking that the Crystal gems would come and find them when one of them, with their coal piece on their arm, stood up yelling.

"This is pointless they are not coming to find us!" Another one stood up with their coal piece on their chest where their heart would be.

"Yes they are. They have to be looking for us!" Army glared at Heart.

"Oh so when Rose abandoned us to retreat she was gonna come back?!" Heart looked down. "And what's worse is because of Rose our own leader is dead! And she is never coming back!" This was when the most clever Coal walked forward she had her coal piece on her head.

"Actually that may not be true" Army and Heart looked at her in shock. "You see when everyone else was sat here mourning I made some calculations and as you can see here" She then went into saying lots of scientific words that no-one understood making Army say.

"Wha?" Brain sighed.

"Basically if we focus all of our life forces together and transfer them from our Coal pieces we can put them into the shards left from our leader. We can make the ultimate coal" Army raised their eyebrow at Brain.

"But why would we all agree to basically die just to let our leader live and be alone forever?" Brain then gave an evil smile.

"Because then she can get revenge against Rose Quartz for us all" This made all of the Coal's smile and nodded their head's in agreement. They placed the shards next to each other like a puzzle and they then stood in a circle. Soon all of their coal pieces were shining together making them scream in pain but they kept going when they saw their leaders coal piece lifting up pieces of electricity shot through the shards making them stay close together. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the cave system and none of the Coal's were left. Well all except one the only Coal that was originally shattered the leader of the Coal's but she wasn't like she was before. Her body pieces were broken and off her legs and arms were separated from her body only being held together by purple pieces of electricity. Her fingers were as sharp as knifes and were not attached to her hands (think of Peridot's limb enhancers) her coal piece was still shattered but was held together by purple electricity. Finally, her head was also detached from her body (A/N for the shape of it search Bendy from Bendy and the ink machine) her eyes were black and devoid of happiness and she had sharp teeth. She placed her finger's on her head as she freaked out.

"What has happened to me? why am I like this? where are the others? who did this-" The questions stopped when she suddenly remembered Rose. She abandoned her and her friends. No. Her family. The anger seethed through her when suddenly her face began to hurt like a fire had been set on her face. She ran to the nearest pool of water and saw her face was cracking it was only a little one that had appeared in the top part of her eye. "Okay. Note to self manage anger better" She sat their alone in the cave when she began to cry she wanted to see her family again when she imagined Heart and Army and Brain and all the other her coal piece began to shine brighter then ever and it suddenly shot projections around her showing her the forms of her family. She kneeled down (in this form she is as tall as Garnet and the normal Coal's are as big as Steven) and placed a hand on its shoulder her hand going through it. "I promise all of you I will get revenge and I will not stop until I do"


	2. Chapter 2

It has been many years now since the Coal's helped to create the ultimate Coal that was called she had grown accustomed to the caves but could never find a way to leave everyday she would search for a way out but she never could. Despite being trapped down there she had found the most beautiful areas in the cave where she would sit and try and relax. She was doing that one day when she heard yelling she ran to the entrance where she had woken up as Coal and found a small figure laying on their back they must have fallen through the hole. Coal looked from the hole to the small figure when it sat up and Coal saw a gem on it's chest anger seethed through her making cracks and a new trait of an oil substance oozing down her face. When she saw that she had never seen this one before and from the look of it she looked very young Coal calmed down after taking a few deep breaths and walked towards the young gem. When the gem saw Coal at first she gasped in horror making Coal slink back a bit but then Coal gained the courage to ask her.

"What's your name child?" The gem looked down shyly.

"Amethyst" Coal smiled.

"That's a lovely name for an amazing gem" Amethyst glared slightly looking down.

"I'm not amazing" Coal looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Coal walked closer and kneeled in front of Amethyst only now noticing that she was very small maybe the size of a coal when they had first emerged.

"I emerged later than I was meant to I'm smaller then I should be but I don't think my friends like me either" She sighed. "I was made here on Earth and they hate the fact that I was" Coal look at her as she started crying making Coal place a comforting hand on her back.

"Well then you'll just have to show them what you truly can do show them the power you hold" Amethyst sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah your right! They don't know what I'm capable at all!" She stood up and then asked. "Wait who even are you?" Coal felt nervous.

"You don't need to know that right now, right now we need to get you out of here" Amethyst looked at the hole.

"I could get out back that way" Coal sighed sadly but nodded picking her up and throwing her allowing her to grab the edges of the hole and pulling her back up. "wait! what about you?" Coal smiled kindly.

"Don't you worry about me I've been here many years now I'll be fine Amethyst" She nodded and waved goodbye to her before yelling that she hoped that they would see each other again one day.

"Me too Amethyst. Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been many years now and I have not seen Amethyst since then but I had been planning my revenge all of these years and on this day I would be exacting my revenge. Over the years I had been practicing moving my digits without being close to me I fired them and made it move around like a spider feeling my connection with my appendage I made it move away from the cave and moved through the area before making it stand on the warp pad. It hurt to be that far away but I moved my digits when I heard shouts mentally I could sense that it was Pearl, Garnet and I could sense Rose Quarts knowing I had their attention I warped back to the cave with them following me. I heard the warp pad above me my clawed fingers running towards the hole and leaping in landing on the floor a few feet away from me. I looked up and saw my fingers but just as they ran towards me I saw Pearl, Garnet and what surprised me was a 14 year old boy with them but instead of landing painfully he floated down reminding me of a certain gem I used to know. I could feel a wave of anger through my cracked pieces as I saw Garnet grab my hand and holding it tightly. I flinched in pain but I admitted to myself that when I saw her and Pearl's fear it made me happy. The young boy walked foreword to Pearl and Garnet.

"Guys what is that?" They looked at each other but to my amazement Garnet just threw my hand away.

"Nothing, Steven come one" Anger was now flooding my body I let out a dark chuckle before walking forward myself.

"Is that all I am to you guys now? Nothing!" I stepped into the light making them all gasp and they even jumped when my hand sprung to life and snapped back to it's place. Pearl stood up more braver.

"C-Coal? We all thought you died" I chuckled.

"I did! But my the other Coals brought me back." I looked to my chest and placed a hand and sighed sadly. "But at a cost" My eyes went to the boy and Pearl and Garnet seemed more protective. This made me confused when I saw a flash of pink I looked closer and saw Rose Quartz gem I growled in anger. "ROSE QUARTZ!" My fingers extended to become claws and I could feel my face beginning to crack. I saw Pearl and Garnet summon their weapons but the boy raised his hands in surrender.

"Wait! I'm not Rose she's my mum!" I growled in anger mixtures of emotions confusing me.

"Well then Rose's son. Where's Rose?!" He lifted his shirt slightly.

"Um my names Steven and I she's kinda me I guess" I sighed.

"Well then Steven I guess your gonna have to take the blame for what your mother did" He looked scared.

"W-what did she do?" I could feel the anger rising even more.

"What do you mean what did she do?! She's the reason I'm like this!" They all gasped. "But enough talking I've been waiting for years to get my revenge and now I will" I extended my claws and I could feel a rush of energy I then charged towards Steven but just as I got close a large pink bubble surrounded him making me fly back. I landed on my face scrapping across the floor I growled and glared at Steven who looked terrified just as I stood up Garnet and Pearl stood in front of Steven I laughed slightly as they charged I dodged their hits and placed my fingers together and spun them around like drills I then fired them at the two hitting my targets of Pearl and Garnet I made sure that they were pinned into the wall I then let go of them and watched as they fell to the floor. I then looked to Steven and fired my fingers at him wrapping one hand around him and bringing him towards me I then spun my other fingers around like a deadly blade. "Now I can finally get my revenge!" I tried to slice him when the bubble appeared again this time I just threw him back. But as I looked up I saw Pearl's spear flying towards me in one instant a piece of my gem was thrown back making me release a static poof. A rush of energy flowed through me and in the real word my shards formed the electricity and the pieces formed my body but as I stood up Garnet ran to me punching me into a wall I was panting and fell to my knees. I looked down at my hands I tried to stand back up but I could feel my energy was at it's lowest it could be. I saw a pair of pink sandals in front of me I looked up and I couldn't help but feel scared I flinched my eyes closed when his hand went towards me but nothing came I looked up and saw he had his hand outstretched towards me and was smiling calmly at me.

"Look I don't know what my mum did but I want to help" I could feel different emotions some wanting to trust him but some still wanting to kill him but I sighed and placed my broken fingers around his hand and weakly stood up. I followed him and Pearl and Garnet outside to a warp pad I felt my gem and looked around but I suddenly felt a hand hold onto one of my fingers I looked down and saw Steven smiling up at me and started walking to the warp pad I followed him and stood on the pad. We arrived to the temple and I looked around taking in all of the sights I missed this place when a door opened I gasped as I saw Amethyst. She was still small but she had long hair and she was now in a ripped white shirt and black legging like clothes when she saw me she smiled and ran to me.

"How did you get here?" She yelled as she hugged me I smiled happily and hugged her back.

"Let's just say your friends found me" Pearl stood forward.

"Amethyst you know Coal?" Amethyst smiled and replied.

"Yeah she helped me out when I fell into the caves" Pearl now glared.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" I stood forward now.

"I didn't want her to tell you after all she was shocked enough at my appearance I didn't want her to get scared that I knew her friends" Steven saw that Pearl and I were glaring at each other when he said.

"Hey Coal why don't I show you where you'll be sleeping" He then lead me to a sofa whilst the other gems went to their rooms when they were all gone I turned to him saying.

"So do you wanna hear it?" He looked at me confused.

"Hear what?"

"How your mother turned me into this?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What, do you mean?" Steven asked almost shocked.

"Do you want to know why I wanted to get revenge against your mother and what she did to me?" I said in the form of a question put also a statement. Steven looked down until he looked back up and nodded I stood up and walked towards the Warp pad.

"W-where are we going?" Steven asked me.

"The only place that will help with my story" As he stood on the pad I took us to a large cavern like cave with a large machine with multiple injectors coming out of it. I sighed and placed my clawed hand on it feeling the cold metal send shivers through my body.

"Is this a Kindergarten?" I sigh.

"Kind of. But it's made for creating Coals so it's better." I turned to him and took a breath. "I guess you've been told about Coals already?" He shuck his head making my eyes widen and a slight anger rise and it didn't help when the Warp pad activated reveling Pearl.

"Steven! There you are!" She then looked at me with a slight anger in her eyes. She ran to Steven. "I went to check on you and you weren't in your bed" As she kept mothering him my face darkened and as I looked down clenching my hands into fists

"Why haven't you told him about us?" Pearl looked at me slight fearful but she hid it very well I must admit with her confidence.

"Because he wasn't ready he still isn't!" I shot my head up and glared at her snapping.

"Oh, so when was he gonna be ready?!" I looked at Steven and continued. "We're you just gonna avoid the conversation and hope he never finds out about us!? How we were made here and took away to be burned alive!" I saw Steven's eyes widen in fear and shock and Pearl glared at me.

"What?! Coal's were burned alive?!" Pearl looked down at Steven.

"Steven, I never wanted you to hear about how the Coal's were treated or even for you to ever visit this place" I kept my head down but I lifted my arm towards Pearl and fired my claws at her grabbing her and pinning her to the wall.

"Well I think it's story time" I walked towards my back and I explained the story of Rose's betrayal. "Now I'm all alone 'cause Homeworld won't create new Coals where they are and all of the other Coals vowed to never use Earth to create any more." I released my hold on Pearl and I heard her land on the floor as I turned to the machine and hung my arms by my sides feeling tears prick at my eyes I held my gem as I could feel it begin to ache in sadness. I suddenly felt someone hug my claws I looked down and saw Steven hugging my claws.

"Well, you don't have to be alone" I now felt my tears fall down my face freely I knelled down and pulled Steven into a hug. I stood up and saw Pearl looking down almost ashamed.

"Coal I-I never knew that this happened. I-I'm sorry" I looked down but then I pulled Pearl into a hug. Still slightly crying I mumble out.

"It's okay I forgive you all"


End file.
